


Mulder Baby

by hellsteeth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'm honestly not sure how to tag this, Strip Tease, but it's fun and sexy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth
Summary: “I have a Christmas gift for you,” She says ambiguously, standing with her back to him and rifling through her collection of CDs. “Actually, I have several gifts for you, but this one is special. And I don’t think I can give it to you at my mother’s house tomorrow.”(Scully gives Mulder an early Christmas gift)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Mulder Baby

Dana Scully is an intelligent woman. She’s observant of details, quick to the point, and analytical as a meticulously-crafted code.

Her observational skills serve her well during the day, but perhaps their most useful application so far has been in the bedroom. She’d felt the warmth of Mulder’s appreciative gaze while undressing a handful of times, but had never quite explored the implications of That Look. He may be the experienced profiler between them, but That Look says that the unclipping of her garters and the slide of her bra straps down her arms holds something of interest to him. After weeks of gathering data, she’d decided that this phenomena ought to be explored further.

She takes a calculated risk, her preparations coming to a head on Christmas Eve at her apartment.

Cheeks warmed with mulled wine and eyes alight with anticipation, she tugs on Mulder’s hand and sits him down on her couch. He looks up at her, bemused and awestruck. Before she steps away, Scully bends down to kiss him and nips sweetly on his lush bottom lip. Mulder sighs contentedly, one of his hands settling on her waist, but she straightens and takes a few bouncy steps backward.

“What’s going on here, Scully?” He asks lightly, cocking his head to the side. He’s so adorable like this, nearly distracting her from the task at hand. _Focus, Dana. He’ll thank you later._

“I have a Christmas gift for you,” She says ambiguously, standing with her back to him and rifling through her collection of CDs. “Actually, I have several gifts for you, but this one is special. And I don’t think I can give it to you at my mother’s house tomorrow.” She smirks to herself and finally unearths the desired disk.

“You have my undivided attention,” Mulder says, licking his lips and settling back into the couch cushions while she places the disk into her CD player and dims the lights. “And frankly, I am dying to know what’s about to happen.”

“Well, you won’t have to wait much longer,” Scully says, looking around the room and taking a mental inventory. “Oh! Just a second!” She pads across the floor and behind the couch. When she returns to Mulder’s field of view, the clack of heeled shoes follow her across the floor.

Scully stands before him, mysterious and sultry in black stilettos, a tight black skirt that rises a few inches above her knees, and a forest green sweater that is tighter and much more low-cut than what she usually wears around the office. She’s been wearing these clothes all night, and the cleavage peeking out prominently though the v-neck of her top had caught his attention once or twice during dinner, but the atmosphere of the room has magnified her beauty. Mulder takes her in, resisting the urge to pull her onto his lap and kiss her. His desire for her is held back only by how badly he wants to witness whatever she has planned.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Scully says, smiling nervously. She bites her bottom lip. “You have to promise me one thing, though.”

“Anything.” Mulder swears. He can already feel the stirrings of a powerful arousal from simply looking at her across the room. This feeling, mixed with the tidal wave of affection he feels for this woman, who has clearly planned something for him, makes him putty in her hands. He’d give her anything she asked for right now.

Scully laughs nervously, a pink flush coloring her cheeks. “Don’t laugh, and please stop me if I make a fool out of myself.”

“That’s two things,” Mulder teases and receives an affectionate eyeroll in return. “But I promise not to laugh. And as for making a fool out of yourself...I doubt that you’re capable of that. But I’ll do my best.” He winks, hoping to put her at ease.

Scully nods and smiles warmly, the softness of her face illuminated by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree in the corner and the glow of the fireplace. She turns her back to him and takes a deep breath before pressing play on her CD player. A familiar, light tune fills the room.

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me..._

Scully, still turned away from him, bounces her hips slightly to the music. As her hands travel from her knees to the tops of her thighs at an achingly slow pace, Mulder’s mouth falls open. He’s half hard already at the realization of what his “gift” entails.

Oh, she’s too good to him sometimes.

At the lyrics _been an awful good girl_ , Scully’s hands reach the hem of her sweater. She tugs it upward for just a moment, revealing a sliver of her skin, before dropping it and continuing her exploration upward. Mulder isn’t quite sure where to look. His gaze hungrily bounces between the sway of Scully’s ass to the music and her hands as they trace up her sides and around the curves of her breasts. He can tell that she’s pushing them together, but sadly cannot see the result from this angle.

As the first bridge of the song begins, Scully turns slowly on her heel and faces him. Eyes locked onto his, she finally drags her sweater over the smooth plane of her stomach and pulls it over her head, tossing it lightly onto the couch next to Mulder. He smiles at the sight of what she’s wearing underneath- a red silk bra with lace that decorates the edges of the cups and straps. Her nipples push against the fabric, making Mulder’s mouth water as aches to take one of them into his mouth and roll the other between his fingers. Scully, perhaps reading his mind, pauses for a moment to let Mulder admire the bra before resuming her strip tease. The song isn’t over yet, and neither is his gift.

Scully takes a few steps closer to Mulder to the beat of the song. She leans down to give him a quick kiss and an impressive view down her chest before stepping back and to the side. He views her in profile as she sways her hips and slowly undoes the clasps at the side of her skirt. Suddenly, Scully bends at the hips and pushes her skirt down to the floor, revealing a pair of panties that match her bra and a mesh black garter belt that still holds up her sheer stockings. The heels she’s wearing only accentuate the curves of her calves, which she runs her fingers over before trailing them around the insides of her creamy thighs. She pushes her ass out before standing upright, stepping out of the skirt, and kicking it toward Mulder gently. Without tearing his eyes from her, he picks the garment up from the floor and adds it to her pile of clothes. Her warmth and perfume still linger on the fabric.

Now dressed in only her underwear, stockings, and heels, Scully crouches down and slowly rises, her body undulating to the song. She wears a relaxed smile on her lips.

Mulder’s erection pushes against the confines of his jeans, growing impossibly harder with every inch of bare skin that his eyes take in. He catches Scully’s eyes traveling down to it for just a moment while she silently mouths the words _sign your ‘x’ on the line_. When she looks back up at him, she gives him a slight nod and a wink, granting him permission to gently stroke himself through his pants while watching her.

One by one, Scully unsnaps the garters holding her stockings up and discards her garter belt in Mulder’s general direction. He catches it expertly and gives her a thumbs up, delighted as she amps up for the big finale. Her confidence has grown exponentially throughout the song, and she now struts in a small circle before turning away from Mulder and wiggling her ass. She giggles, lost in the fun of the song and her dance moves, and Mulder joins her, grinning and laughing under his breath. He’d promised not to, but he only sees glee and arousal in Scully’s eyes as she turns to look at him over her shoulder.

As the song finally ends, she deposits herself in his lap with a flourish and wraps her arms loosely around his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Mulder.” She says, beaming at him. 

Mulder’s hands land on the smooth skin of Scully’s waist as he stares at her in wonder. He leans forward, capturing her lips with his and stroking her bottom lip gently with his tongue. She moans into his mouth, her arousal already seeping through the thin fabric of her panties and onto his jeans.

“Scully,” He sighs, burying a hand in her hair and kissing a trail from her lips to her temple. “That was the best gift I’ve ever received.”

She smirks proudly, eyes fluttering closed as he sucks on a spot under her ear. “Ever?”

Mulder nods, settling a hand on the inside of her thigh and playing with the edge of her stocking. “I’m just sorry that I don’t have anything for you right now.”

Scully raises an eyebrow and traces the outline of his cock, which is still hard in his jeans. “I don’t know about that, I can think of one thing I want you to give me tonight.”

She squeals in surprise and delight as he slings her over his shoulder like a sack of presents and carries her toward the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ midwest-cryptid


End file.
